


Date Night

by midnightmuser



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Cum drinking, Footplay, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scourge is a shameless kinky hedgehog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an otherwise quiet night in the No Zone, Scourge is surprised when Zonic offers to take him out for a supervised night out. But a simple meal at a restaurant quickly becomes much more after an argument reveals how much the two have in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

The No Zone prison was quiet at night. The hallways were empty, no prisoners or guards causing a ruckus. No fighting was occurring, most inmates focusing on sleep or sulking. It was peaceful, an easy night for the Zone Cops.  
  
“Fuckin’ screws!!”  
  
Scourge the Hedgehog’s cell was hardly like the rest of the prison. A tiny, isolated corner of the expanse with walls of pure metal surrounded the hedgehog, who was clad only in a long, white shirt along with his collar. Unable to move more than eight feet around, trapped with only his thoughts, he punched, kicked, and cursed at thin air. He seethed with rage and smashed his shoulder into the wall. The smash was weak and token due to the suppression collar he loathed.  
  
His tantrum was interrupted by a surprising knock at the door, and he turned to snarl at the cop who entered.  
  
“ _Zonic…_ ” he hissed, crossing his arms. “What’re ya doing here? Decided to come an’ make fun o’ me?”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Scourge’s scathing remark died on his tongue at the reply. Zonic? Sorry? What for?  
  
“I tried to transfer Smalls here… since he was the one who attacked you. But your record classified you as ‘higher priority’ so we could only move you.” To his shock, Zonic walked up to him, flicking up his visor. Scourge could see clearly that Zonic was disgusted with the thought.  
  
“What’s it to ya?”  
  
“Please… I’m just as much a Sonic as you are. I’m getting antsy just being in here, oomph!”  
  
Scourge lashed out and gripped his chin, smirking dangerously. “Sure that ain’t because I’m here, screw?”  
  
Zonic gently placed his hand on Scourge’s cheek, startling the green hedgehog.  
  
“Does it hurt?”  
  
“N… No…” Scourge muttered, releasing Zonic from his grip. Zonic eyed the small bruise behind his jaw and sighed. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
“If I didn’t worry about people being hurt, you think I’d wear this uniform?” Zonic pointed at his own chest with his free hand. Scourge felt himself growing slightly at ease, and he allowed Zonic to examine it closer. “It’s deep, but small… it should heal in a day… I’m glad it’s not a major injury. Smalls is… vicious.”  
  
“Pssh… I coulda taken ‘im if it weren’t for this stupid thing…” Scourge scowled, tugging at his collar with a finger. Zonic nodded. “But seriously. You know how tough… we… are… why’d you wanna check on me?”  
  
“You wanna get out of here?”  
  
Scourge’s expression could’ve leveled a mountain. “Get out? Seriously? You think I’m gonna fall for that?”  
  
“Not ‘escape,’ Scourge…” Zonic sighed, rolling his eyes. “I mean… you and me. Supervised night out. Kinda like house-arrest.”  
  
“…You can do that? No, scratch that, you _wanna_ do that?” Scourge said in shock. Zonic nodded. “But, why? I mean, you said so yourself, I’m a ‘criminal’ and ‘dangerous.’ Why would you—”  
  
“Because I want to,” Zonic stated simply. “You can say no, but… would you?”  
  
“Hell yes I wanna get out!” Scourge sputtered after a moment. Zonic smiled and gently clasped a band around his arm, which connected to a bracelet on Zonic’s arm with a glowing rope.  
  
“The rope is about 50 feet long. That should suffice for a bit of freedom,” he explained as he flipped down his visor. “Follow me.”  
  
Scourge followed the cop down the stairs, shuddering at the feeling of the cool metal on his bare feet. “You ever heat the fucking floors in here?” he snarled. Zonic’s wince was unseen.  
  
“Sorry. Usually our boots insulate us enough… But it’ll be different when we get outside. Just a bit further…”  
  
The two walked over to a set of scanners, which Zonic went through to clear his access. The metal doors slid open with a droning hum, and Scourge saw the night sky for the first time in months.  
  
They passed through the doors and stepped outside, the doors shutting behind them, and Scourge took in the sights of the skyscrapers at night. Everything was lit in a neon glow, and it was _alive_ with activity. Scourge could see search lights circling the perimeter of the prison proper.  
  
“Wait right here for a moment. I’m going to go change.”  Zonic gave a wave and walked around a corner, hiding himself from view. Scourge was too focused on relishing in the feeling of air on his skin to really take notice. The smell of the outdoors invigorated and relaxed him, like a druggie getting the high they were aching for. It was only when Zonic tapped him on the shoulder that he bothered to open his eyes.  
  
Instantly, Scourge’s attention was locked on the Zone Cop. Being an alternate of Sonic, Scourge expected him to have the same rich cobalt fur and fawn skin. His eyes were nearly the same, though a tad darker. His build was lean and made for speed, just like his. He was undeniably attractive, especially being a near mirror-image of his former self. But it was what his alternate _didn’t_ have that intrigued him.  
  
Zonic was _completely_ bereft of clothing, not even gloves or shoes. The only thing adorning his body was the golden band that attached the energy leash to his arm. When he pulled his gaze up to the blue hedgehog’s face, he had to stop himself from shaking his head.  
  
Not even the look of concern he wore a few minutes ago was as shocking as what he was seeing. The stoic visage was _gone_ , replaced by a small, but very warm smile. A flush covered his cheeks at the sight of his officer-double in such a state. It was almost as if he was looking at a completely different hedgehog!  
  
“Damn…” he muttered. “You dress like that often or are you tryin’ to impress me?”  
  
Zonic’s chuckle, though quiet, almost resounded in his ears. He eased his hand into Scourge’s, the prisoner forgetting he was even bound to the male.  
  
“I always dress for the occasion, Scourge. Impressing you is a nice bonus, though,” he replied. “Come, there’s a place I want to take you. You’ll love it.”  
  
Scourge allowed himself to be led through the unfamiliar streets. The buildings towered over him, higher than any castle walls. Light pollution hid the stars from view, giving it a sense of pure emptiness overhead. It seemed almost… wrong…  
  
He was only vaguely aware of crossing streets and turning corners, which seemed to go on for miles. He was grateful for that. His legs were finally loosening up, getting the exercise and openness they needed.  
  
“Right up ahead, Scourge!” Zonic chirped. Scourge blinked slightly. What exactly could have him excited? They crossed another street, and blue eyes widened in recognition. It was a small restaurant advertised by a sign with a plate of food on it.  
  
‘The hell? He wants to take me out to dinner?’ The two walked hand-in-hand into the doors, where a meerkat greeted them.  
  
“Ah, Zonic! I see you’ve brought the Scourge fellow you’ve mentioned. A pleasure, Scourge! Welcome to Martha’s.”  
  
“Uh… thanks…?” he replied in confusion.  
  
“Ah, Zonic has mentioned a few times that he’s wanted to bring you here. Would you follow me to your booth?”  
  
Zonic gave him a reassuring smile and walked ahead. Scourge gave a shrug and traipsed the stairs to a raised section. Their seat was only two booths down from the stairs.  
  
They were waved into the booth, the meerkat leaving them with a remark of getting them a glass of water. Scourge looked around, finding the place… strange. He knew of few restaurants that stayed open so late. It was pretty much normal…. Warm and neutral colors meant to relax people and stimulate appetites, soft music… the only odd bit was that there were no windows to let in natural light.  
  
“What’s with this place?” Scourge asked. He started feeling that there was more to this place than just food.  
  
“Martha’s is really one of the few restaurants that are open 24 hours in this sector of the No Zone.” Zonic leaned back with a grin. “They mainly exist for those on late shifts. Which are a real pain, seriously… But… this place is unique. There’s no dress code… you can be as wild as you want… it’s comforting… it’s literally all about making customers feel good after a bad day.”  
  
“Ok, that’s all nice, but why exactly did you wanna bring _me_ here?” Scourge scowled while he removed the white shirt. “You got a slew of prisoners you could take, but you picked the guy you know hates your guts the most.”  
  
To his shock, Zonic only chuckled. “Scourge, as much as I don’t want to bruise your ego, I’ve had prisoners who’ve treated me worse. You’re not that bad, really. You’re violent, cocky, and strong, but that’s about it. I’ve messed with some truly… psychotic individuals…”  
  
“Hmph…” Scourge crossed his arms and glared. Zonic only sighed, giving him his best empathetic grin.  
  
“Please try to understand. I’ve been a Zone Cop for a long time… I was 13 when I started here. I’ve only been elite for about two years. I’ve gotten good at understanding how a lot of things work.” Zonic sat up and counted on his fingers. “A lot of my work isn’t just catching criminals. I have to run constant surveillance, and I need to memorize dozens of records.”  
  
“Records?”  
  
“School records, criminal records, time-space surveillance recordings…” Zonic explained, counting them on his fingers. “I try to learn everything I can about a person so I know how to work with them. Like you. That’s why I wanted to bring you, Scourge. I’ve… I’ve seen a lot of the things that happened in your past.”  
  
A growl built up in Scourge’s throat. Who did this screw think he was playing?! He wasn’t about to take some fake-ass sympathy!  
  
“I’ve seen the way you’ve been treated… your father put his work before you…” Zonic frowned. “And I know that you committed a lot of crimes in your youth to try and gain respect… even though your ‘friends’ eventually turned on you…”  
  
“Damn you…!” he bit out. Zonic seemed to ignore him and continued.  
  
“Watching how you were forced to grow up… I could see that you weren’t doing anything just because you felt like it… Every action you’ve ever taken… you just wanted to feel noticed. Like you really mattered to someone. No one deserves to be alone, Scourge.” He tried to reach out for Scourge’s hands, only to have him snap back.  
  
“You think I care what you know? Please. You just watched some bullshit on a screen! You don’t know anything! You weren’t there!”  
  
“Scourge, you aren’t the only one who’s been stabbed in the back…” Zonic murmured, his ears nearly pinned back to his head.  
  
“What the hell do you even know about betrayal?! You’re a fucking cop!!” Scourge practically roared.  
  
 “….”  
  
A lump formed in Scourge’s throat at the sudden sound. It was soft, almost inaudible… but he could _feel_ it go through him. It was only a whimper, a noise he’d heard plenty of times before, but hearing it from Zonic sent a pang of agony through his chest.  
  
‘He… he sounds like me…’  
  
He shakily reached out and rested his hand over top Zonic’s and let him squeeze it tightly. He could feel every sorrowful tremor that went through him, causing him to wince as if struck.  
  
“I don’t know what happened, Scourge…” Zonic murmured out amidst soft sobs. The scarred hedgehog became acutely aware of just how composed the other was even in his heavily emotional state. He had to wonder, just how much was he holding back? “When I came here… I thought it was perfect… Being a Zone Cop was… it was everything I could ask for! Traveling across dimensions… protecting the innocent… fighting those who caused others harm… I mean, doesn’t every Sonic want that at one point?”  
  
Scourge didn’t say anything. He _couldn’t_. He felt like he was looking in a mirror. Wanting to fix all the wrongs in the world… he felt like he was eight all over again.  
  
“I memorized every book cover to cover… I put 110 percent of my effort into my training… I wanted it so _badly_ … But this job, it… it _changes_ people, Scourge…!” Zonic’s voice finally cracked at the statement, carrying with it the burdens built up over years. He pulled Scourge’s hand up to his forehead and sobbed into it, seeking whatever comfort he could get. Scourge barely felt the death grip on his fingers, instead trying to figure out just how the young man in front of him could stay so strong. Bitterness welled inside him. Yet another hero who managed to stay above his darkness…  
  
“I’ve seen so many people… so many of them… they become _monsters_ , Scourge. I’ve captured criminals of all kinds… robbers, drug traffickers, rapists, murderers… but nothing… nothing ever made me feel so… so violated… so _scared_ … when I realized my own co-workers were… torturing their captives… beating them… burning them… and worse… These are people I work with, Scourge! People who promised… they… they promised…!”   
  
Scourge nodded slowly. He was starting to understand things clearer now… But still…  
  
“How did you fight it…?” He didn’t even realize he asked the question until after it passed through his raw throat as a whisper.  Zonic shakily lowered Scourge’s hand down and wiped his eyes with the other, his sobs abating slightly.  
  
“I came here about a year or so ago…” he explained. “I remember just running… running to find some sort of safety… I didn’t want to see that building anymore. I fell by this place in a sobbing heap and Henry took me in.” Zonic chuckled slightly, causing Scourge’s ears to perk up. “I was embarrassed at first… I mean, a Zone Cop being a blubbering wreck? But… He seemed to understand… When I asked him if he had a change of clothes I could wear, he told me I could just strip. And I did… I never imagined I’d ever feel good taking off the uniform… but I felt… free. I wasn’t reminded of those blackheart brutes. I could just be… me.  
  
“This place… it saved me. And it saved Zespio and Zector too…” Zonic murmured, his sadness melting away into a small smile. “We ditch our uniforms, come here, and we can take the edge off. It’s really special… And I hope it’ll be the same for you.”  
  
Scourge opened his mouth to speak, but a clinking noise grabbed his attention. It was the waiter, Henry, handing them each a glass of water.  
  
“I’ll be back with your menus shortly, sirs.”  
  
Scourge sipped at his water, soothing the discomfort in his throat, and rubbed small circles into Zonic’s palm with his thumb. He finally had a good picture of the man in front of him. An elite warrior, burdened by the brutality of his workplace. It was only pure luck and a nice person that saved him from going insane… His anger began to ebb away.  
  
“You really want me to be happy, huh…” Scourge muttered. It was hardly a question, he already knew the answer. It was just an answer he didn’t believe. _No one_ had ever tried to make him happy. It was probably just a ruse like everything else…  
  
“…I want to try…” Zonic replied. “That’s why I brought you here, Scourge… We can only do this once a month, so… I want to make the most of it with you.”  
  
A strange warmth surged in Scourge’s chest at the tone Zonic used. He was actually… disappointed… that they couldn’t do it often. Did he really want him to enjoy himself?  
  
“I’d like that… it’s too bad that we can’t… have a little fun, though,” he said with a wink. Zonic chuckled, his cheeks tinged pink.  
  
“If that’s what you want, we can do that right now. Like I said, this place is about making people feel good…”  
  
Scourge was suddenly bombarded with euphoric sensation, the sensitive nerves on his feet being rubbed by Zonic’s. Electric jolts shot from his feet up to his groin in rapid succession. As Zonic’s feet rubbed over his soles, he could feel his cock stirring in his sheath. Zonic made sure to rub over every bit he could reach, from the ball of his foot down to the heel. He pounded his fist against the table and moaned.  
  
“Oh, hell yeah… just like that!”   
  
The cop skillfully raked his toes down his soles, then rubbed the balls of his feet up over Scourge’s curled appendages. Scourge outright shuddered when Zonic’s feet pushed against his arches. Both hedgehogs were flushed and their breathing picked up, wearing excited grins at their increasing arousal. It was only moments before they were hard and dripping pre into their seats.  
  
“Oh, fuck! Fuck!” Scourge gasped out. “Yes… right there!” He nearly yelped when the balls of his feet were caressed and kneaded by Zonic’s toes.  
  
“Nngh… I’m glad… I can do this with someone… ohhh…!” Zonic moaned.  
  
“Shit, I’m close…” Scourge panted. Zonic shakily nodded, panting in his increasing desire. He started pushing deeper against Scourge’s feet to get to the bundles of nerves to _really_ drive him wild. Scourge howled and nearly bucked his hips out of his seat. “Ga-ah!! Zonic, if you’re gonna make us cum you better give me a hole!”  
  
Blushing deeply, Zonic patted the top of the table, and Scourge leapt at the invitation. He slid up until his aching prick was within range, his feet dangling over Zonic’s lap. Both shivered in lust, and Zonic had to swallow his drool.  
  
Scourge smirked, placing a hand on his cheek.  
  
“Let me fuck your throat and I’ll get you off with my feet, cute stuff,” Scourge winked. Zonic gave a shaky nod and opened his mouth, and in seconds Scourge pulled him down to stuff his mouth with his girth. Zonic coughed and sputtered around the length, but Scourge made good on his request, setting a hard and fast pace.  
  
The Zone Cop remained wide-eyed through the experience, caught off guard by the ferocity of Scourge’s thrusts and the size of his cock. Scourge’s hips met his muzzle with enough force to make his skin tingle, the head slamming into the back of his throat. His own cock leaked heavily and his hands clenched the edge of the table.  
  
“Mgh! Nnngh!”  
  
“Ooh, yeah… that’s it, yes… your mouth is so fucking warm…” Scourge held his cheeks firmly, driving his dick between those soft lips. He reveled in Zonic’s shocked expression and flushed face, teasingly grinding his balls into his chin. The cop let out a choked whine, thrusting his own hips slightly, and Scourge twitched when his foot touched warm cock. “Oh, you really want it, huh?"  
  
With a smirk, Scourge wrapped his feet around Zonic’s shaft and stroked it hard, earning choked squeals and screams. Zonic was in a world of ecstasy unlike anything he’d experienced. Scourge’s taste was strong and musky like his scent, and the pre-cum oozing from the tip coated his tongue. Scourge was nearly gasping as well from the feeling of the warm mouth on his dick, and something rubbing against his sensitive soles.  
  
“Nngh… g-gonna… gonna blow…!” Scourge groaned out.  
  
“Mmmgh!! Nnf! Hrk!!” Zonic went rigid and his orgasm burst from his cock, and Scourge started flooding his mouth with his potent seed. The warm cum splashed across his tongue and the inside of his cheeks, gushing past his quivering lips.  
  
“That’s it, babe…! Ungh, yes!” Scourge howled. He continued to fuck Zonic’s throat, making him cough up some of the seed he couldn’t swallow. He wriggled his feet around Zonic’s spewing dick, running his soles over the tip to catch every drop. “Ooh, ooh fuck you can really cum!”  
  
Zonic felt like his face was going to melt at Scourge’s dirty talk. His pleasure was _beyond_ compare, cum just shooting out. He could feel every inch of Scourge that rubbed over his head, from the heel to the soft arch, then his toes, and he painted them all white.  
  
“Gentlemen, here you are. I’ll be back shortly to take your orders,” Henry spoke up, breaking them out of their lustful stupors. Zonic’s eyes darted over to his waiter friend, unable to speak around the thick cock and puddle of cum. He shakily gave him a thumb’s up before squealing at a deep thrust. “I do hope you aren’t too full by the time your boyfriend finishes,” he chuckled before walking away. Scourge smirked wildly.  
  
“Guess he doesn’t… realize… our libido, eh, cute stuff?” Scourge winked. Zonic managed a shaky gasp and pulled back, letting the remainder of Scourge’s orgasm fall over his lips and teeth. “Aw, done already…?” Scourge half-gasped. “I got another one just about ready to pop!”  
  
Zonic chuckled, standing up to show off his throbbing cock.  
  
“Believe me… hah… so do I…” Zonic muttered, coughing slightly. “But how about we save that for the main event, big guy? My throat’s killing me right now.” He sat down and pulled over his menu to look at the options, surprised when Scourge grabbed his glass. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I think you could use something a little heartier than water.” Scourge grinned, downing the glass. Zonic nearly cried out in protest, only to stare as Scourge brought it to his cock and came hard. Warm, creamy cum oozed into it, looking almost like milk, and Scourge shamelessly filled it up. He placed it back down in front of the deeply blushing Zone Cop, who was staring at him in shock.  
  
“That… that’s really… kinky…” he muttered. He took the glass in hand, sipping at the rich fluid, knowing Scourge was getting off on watching him. “Good thing you taste good,” he chuckled. Scourge grinned and took his own menu, occasionally rubbing over Zonic’s dick with his soaked feet to keep him hard and dripping.  
  
“Damn, this place has a lotta specials,” Scourge mused. Zonic nodded happily, feeling soothed at the tinges of pleasure Scourge was giving him.  
  
“They try to appeal to as many people as possible… Anything catch your eye?”  
  
“Uh… they got anything spicy?” Scourge frowned. “I dunno half ‘a these names.”  
  
“Oh, let’s see… yes, they do. Second page in the middle. It’s chicken curry.” Zonic smiled and set the menu away. “I think I’m just going to get my usual… it’s my favorite.”  
  
Scourge grinned and drummed his toes along Zonic’s shaft, earning a soft groan.  
  
“You like that, huh?” Scourge chuckled. “Little copper has a _thing_ for these babies?” he wiggled them slightly to make Zonic grunt.  
  
“Heh… not… not quite… ahn… I just know… h-how sensitive we are down there…” Zonic replied, pausing to moan softly. “You want a Sonic who’ll lick you over without end, talk to the one from Dimension U-7…”  
  
Scourge chuckled. “Eh, I think I’ll pass. A little worshipping is nice… but I think I’d rather get my cock sucked than my feet…”  
  
Zonic nodded, taking a swig of cum.  
  
“Nng, that’s hot…” Scourge grunted. Zonic grinned at the sight of Scourge’s cock starting to harden again. “You’re gonna get me blowin’ again soon…”  
  
“Heh… well, guess you should get back in your seat for now… as much as I enjoy you rubbing me over, I think all that cum of yours will be better… somewhere else.”  
  
Scourge smirked. “Oh, you ain’t gonna try and play the pitcher, big bad cop?”  
  
Zonic shamelessly nodded, surprising Scourge. “I’ll happily admit, I’ve _always_ preferred the idea of getting railed by someone who’s not afraid to go nuts in the bedroom. Not that I wouldn’t fuck you if you asked…” He winked. Scourge’s face grew warm, but he waved it off while getting on his side of the table.  
  
“If anyone’s fuckin’ anyone, I’m callin’ first dibs for sure.”  
  
“Well, while you gentleman work on that, have you picked out your meals?” Henry asked with a soft laugh.  
  
“Yeah. I’ll take the… chicken curry stuff.”  
  
“One stir fry with tofu sausage, if you please.”  
  
“Tofu?!” Scourge gave his boyfriend a look of utter horror. Ignoring the outburst, Henry took their menus and walked off, leaving Zonic to Scourge’s mercy. “Are… are you flippin’ kiddin’ me?! That… that stuff’s just gross as hell! Do your taste buds work at all?!”  
  
“It’s flavored with spices and smoked just like regular sausage. You don’t notice a difference.”  
  
“Golly, you’re strange…” he sighed with a shake of his head. Zonic let out a chortle.  
  
“Golly? Just how old are you anyway? Not even Zector talks like that,” he commented. Scourge turned away with a scowl and a pink tinge on his cheeks, which Zonic found endearing. “Then again, I don’t know anyone who goes from cursing a blue streak one minute to shouting grade-school-level insults the next…”  
  
“Who you callin’ grade-school-level?!” Scourge’s tone was incredulous.  
  
“I heard you call Leon a ‘fun-suckin’-doo-doo-head’ when I was watching the security cameras yesterday.”  
  
“No you didn’t.” Scourge knew he said that too quickly. Zonic shrugged.  
  
“Maybe, but I know your favorite insult to shout is ‘dickbutt’ whenever someone ticks you off.”  
  
The green hedgehog was mentally cursing his awkward vocabulary. Zonic was so going to get his just desserts for this…  
  
“Oh, don’t act all high-and-mighty…” Scourge retorted. “I’ve heard Zector and Zespio sometimes. They love telling the story of how you chucked your favorite coffee mug at the computer console across the room because a tiny spider was going across it.”  
  
“I don’t care what they say, that thing was _not tiny_!!” Zonic squawked. “It could have easily covered my whole hand if it had the chance! They think I’m exaggerating, but I _saw_ that… monster!”  
  
“Seriously? How’d something that big get into the prison?” Scourge’s interest immediately shifted. A spider that large was hardly inconspicuous…  
  
“…Zilver brought it in because he wanted to keep it as a pet…” Zonic said with a shudder. Despite himself, Scourge snorted in amusement.  
  
“Wow… I was expecting something… I dunno, a little crazier than that… Sounds like Zilver is a strange one.”  
  
“He’s like a kid, in all respect. He’s incredibly excitable, and he loves to just… have fun. He really livens up the building when he comes in with some crazy story about stopping a bank robber with his powers…” Zonic smiled. “Though I do worry about him… he doesn’t think Zone Cops can become bad people.”  
  
“…Sounds like he’s got a lot to learn…” Scourge muttered. Slowly, the two started drifting into more casual conversations, discussing hobbies and life goals. Scourge was thankful for Zonic avoiding bringing up anything about their childhood. He finally felt like he could laugh and just relax, finally getting acknowledged by someone who understood him and cared about his well-being. It was only when he caught a whiff of the food that his attention was diverted.  
  
“Here you are, gentlemen! One chicken curry, and one stir fry. Enjoy!”  
  
Scourge nearly _drooled_ at the sight and smell of the chicken dish in front of him. He could smell the mix of spices in the sauce, which was a bright red-orange. He could already tell it would give his mouth that tongue-tingling heat he’d been aching for. In less than a second, he scooped up a forkful and planted it in his mouth.  
  
“Oooh… this is _much_ better than the crap at the prison,” Scourge said in bliss. The curry actually had flavor to it, unlike the bland ‘food’ he was served on a daily basis. The chicken was cooked to perfection and had obviously been cooked with the sauce. Despite his eagerness to eat and fuck, he wanted to savor the meal in front of him. He didn’t want to plow through something he could only enjoy once a month.  
  
He looked over his plate to see Zonic happily chewing on forkfuls of stir fry. The tofu ‘sausage’ looked a lot like sausage… But he doubted it really tasted good. No amount of sauce or spices would make him touch veggies or that… bean glop.  
  
‘Well… maybe there’s _one_ thing that can make it better…’ Unseen to Zonic, he began stroking himself. He had to concentrate to only use his hand and keep his arm still. He’d get found out if he made too much movement. One advantage he had was that Zonic seemed entirely focused on his plate. He allowed himself to speed up a little, making sure to keep eating so Zonic wouldn’t suspect anything. Even as he started leaking, he kept an impressive façade. The idea of giving him a surprise orgasm was getting him excited even faster… ‘Aw yeah… here we… go!’  
  
Zonic’s eyes widened as Scourge stood up and let another orgasm burst from his cock. The ropes landed across the table, several landing over his plate. He glanced between his platter and Scourge’s smug expression in confusion.  
  
“Thought you could use a little more protein on that plate~”  
  
The blue hedgehog shook his head and continued eating much to Scourge’s delight.  
  
“You’re just determined to get as much cum in me as possible…” he sighed. Even though he was literally eating Scourge’s seed, he was far from disgusted. The sweet yet salty fluid was warm on his tongue, an interesting complement to the marinade of the vegetables on his plate.  
  
“You got that right,” Scourge replied shamelessly. “Just wait until I start shootin’ it in that cute ass of yours…” He finished the statement with a wink. Zonic grinned and nodded.  
  
Despite his calm exterior, Zonic was practically roiling with need. Scourge’s flavor and scent was overwhelming his senses and his cock refused to settle down. The green hedgehog was Zonic’s ideal mate: rough, dominant, compassionate, kinky, loud, and able to keep up with him in every way. His mind flashed with visions of getting fucked hard. Every bite of his food was accompanied by a desire to once again have his cock railing his throat.  
  
“You okay, cutestuff?” Zonic saw that Scourge had paused in shoveling down his curry and was looking at him with a concerned expression. “Yer shakin’ a bit.”  
  
“Mmgh… S-Sorry…” Zonic huffed. He could feel his cheeks starting to flush again. “Just… excited…” He found himself eating a bit faster, and Scourge’s taste was imbedded on his tongue. He shakily reached for his glass. “F-Fuck…” Unable to resist, he threw his head back and downed several gulps of Scourge’s rich seed. The fluid spilled over his chin, adding to his wanton appearance. Scourge’s eyes flew open at watching Zonic practically _chug_ half a glass of cum. His half-hard cock began to throb.  
  
“Unng…” Scourge whimpered. “Fuck, that’s hot…”  
  
Zonic set the glass down hard, panting heavily from his hormones and holding his breath.  
  
“S-Scourge… please… fuck me, now…!”  
  
In an instant, Zonic felt Scourge’s lips smash into his, and he went boneless in his alternate’s grip. The nearly empty plates were forgotten, all focus on each other. Blue quills were held in a firm grip, and peach muzzles meshed together. A warm tongue dove into Zonic’s mouth, and both moaned into the kiss. Scourge dominantly pinned Zonic’s tongue with his own before running it over his teeth and the inside of his cheeks.  
  
“Mmhh…” Scourge purred. The taste of Zonic’s flesh was intensifying everything, including his own cum’s flavor. Zonic reached up and wrapped his arms around Scourge’s shoulders to push himself deeper into the intense kiss. A surge of warmth flooded his chest, and he would have sighed in bliss if he wasn’t becoming short of breath. Scourge pulled him over the table and held him close, allowing Zonic to feel the heat of his body.  
Zonic couldn’t hold back a yelp when Scourge’s free hand grasped his dick and started stroking. He shakily pulled back from the kiss to whine, a strand of saliva connecting their bottom lips for several seconds.  
  
“Sc… Sc-Scourge…! Ah…!”  
  
“Wouldn’t be fair if I emptied out and left you hanging, baby…” Scourge nuzzled him playfully. “Time for you to cum.”  
  
Scourge began stroking him hard and fast, causing Zonic to scream.  
  
“F-Fuck!! Scourge!! Scourge!!”  
  
“Fuck, babe, I love hearing you howl…” Scourge groaned. “Cum for me… cum hard… show me what you got in those balls!”  
  
Zonic bucked into Scourge’s hand in time with his strokes, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure. His member was slick from his previous orgasm, allowing it to glide smoothly. He panted and screamed Scourge’s name into his ear, grateful for the open atmosphere of the restaurant. He was in bliss and didn’t want to stop for anyone!  
  
“Mmmmmnnyaaaa!!” With a wordless cry, Zonic sprayed his second orgasm between their bellies. Scourge growled huskily and yanked Zonic’s quills back.  
  
“Keep screamin’ like that, cute stuff…” Scourge commanded lowly.  Zonic didn’t need to be told twice, his body still in rapture. The horny criminal grabbed Zonic’s glass of cum, which was still nearly half-full, and proceeded to _dump_ it down the gaping maw.  
  
“-aaa-gggaaaa!!” Zonic shuddered. His howl of pleasure was soon turned into a loud gargle as more and more seed flooded his mouth and throat. The fluid made a lewd bubbling noise that got Scourge dripping.  
  
“That’s it… drink it all in…” He turned the glass completely upside down, emptying it of seed. Zonic continued to gargle it for several seconds until the pleasure began to finally subside. Scourge smiled and released Zonic’s quills, and the cop swallowed it down. The deluge warmed his throat and his stomach, and he sighed contently. “Was it good, babe?”  
  
“V… Very… Very good… What… what next…?”  
  
“Well, we need some lube so I can stretch ya… so how about you get up on the table and jerk off for me… and I’ll get your next load all over my hand…?” he purred into Zonic’s ear. Blue eyelids fluttered shut and Zonic _moaned_. To hear something so hot, so kinky… He’d never been more turned on in his life before this moment.  
Scourge chuckled and sat his boyfriend up in front of him. With Zonic prepped, he leaned back in his booth and grinned eagerly.  
  
“I’m gonna enjoy this,” he claimed. Zonic blushed and nodded, leaning back on one hand to stroke his shaft with the other. “I want to _watch_ every stroke you make.”  
  
“I want you to see it too…” Zonic purred. Scourge’s perverted behavior was just the outlet he needed. Masturbating by himself, or even with his squad, hadn’t been this… intimate. He stroked the hard flesh with firm tugs, focusing more on his cock than his orgasm. His thumb rubbed and pressed to the wet slit and circled the underside of his head. Scourge watched Zonic trace over his pulsing veins, which drew a grunt from his throat.  
  
“Man, we really _are_ alternates…” Scourge muttered. “That’s the same thing I do when I’m poundin’ it.”  
  
“Ungh… guess that means it’ll be really easy to pleasure each other… whatever new thing we find will work on both of us…” Zonic replied happily. He reached down and rolled his furry balls in his palm and groaned at the pressure and warmth. He ran his hand up and down his dick, alternating between firm tugs and light teasing. “Aaa-aaah…!”  
  
He pleasured himself for Scourge’s eager eyes. A smirk remained on his muzzle despite being broken at times by grunts and groans. Scourge lazily played with his own cock to enjoy the show, but was mentally counting down the seconds until that dick would shoot out a hefty load. It wasn’t long before pre-cum began to bead at his tip and drip onto the table.   
  
Scourge was suddenly struck by a naughty thought. With a grin that bared his teeth, he dragged his finger through the small puddle. He brought the digit to his lips and sucked on the tip with half-lidded eyes.  
  
“Mmmnn…” Scourge purred. It was much sweeter than he anticipated, though it reflected the cop’s bright personality.  
  
Zonic felt his breath leave his throat. To have Scourge _taste_ him… to… to…  
  
“Nngh, naaah… ah!” Zonic nearly bucked his hips off the table, and Scourge held out his hands. “C…Cumming….!”  
  
“Fire away, baby…” Scourge grinned eagerly. Seed began to pool in Scourge’s waiting palm. It oozed over his skin and warmed it, and both were eager to put it to use. Scourge started coating his fingers in the thick spunk, even catching more ropes with his digits to ensure they were soaked. “Time for the real fun, now~.”  
  
Zonic whimpered in need, which was soon met when Scourge ran a finger over his entrance. Zonic leaned back until he was lying down on the table and spread his legs for his eager boyfriend.  
  
“Go on, baby…” Zonic murmured. Scourge blushed faintly at the pet name. It was so rare… he recalled Rosy’s name, but… That was best left in the past. He carefully inserted the slick digit into Zonic’s ass, making sure to take it slow. “Ahhn… C-C’mon…”  
  
“Slow down there, cowboy…” Scourge chided him with a soft chuckle. “I wanna get in ya too… but I wanna make ya see stars, not bleed…”  
  
Zonic smiled at the thoughtfulness of his gesture. They had large hands… no doubt he’d only need one or two to get him spread enough. He waited—though somewhat impatiently—for Scourge to prepare him, purring at the feeling of his insides getting rubbed. It felt like a massage on his insides, soft and soothing. When one finger was removed, it was replaced by another to keep him wet. His tense pucker began to relax thanks to his own hormones and the skilled peach digits inside of him.  
  
Soon, a second finger wriggled inside, stretching him just a little more, and he could feel Scourge exploring.  
  
“A…A little to your right…” Zonic moaned out.  
  
“Right…” Scourge noted. He followed Zonic’s direction, shifting his fingers to the right, then he pushed deep. Zonic arched off the table with a low moan. “Guess I found it, huh?”  
  
“O-Oh yeah… Ri-right there…”   
  
Scourge teased over Zonic’s prostate with his two fingers and watched his expression contort in pleasure. “Chaos, that look on your face is burnin’ me up… Ready?”  
  
“I’ve been ready for the past two hours, Scourge,” Zonic replied with a breathy moan. “Fuck me!”  
  
Zonic watched Scourge crawl over him onto the sturdy table, and he would have gripped something if he could. Scourge cupped one of his cheeks and stroked it with his thumb, then he pushed his erection into the warm tunnel.  
Peach lips flew open in a joined moan of pleasure. Scourge was hard and hot inside of him. The thick girth pressed against his insides, making him feel even fuller than before. Scourge started with a slow pace to ensure he was fully stretched.  
  
“Ooh… you’re so warm…” Scourge grunted. He felt like his dick was being hugged, in the oddest sense. His insides were a silken vice that just kept pulling him in. Each thrust slowly grew deeper, until Scourge’s balls were the only thing not inside of him.  
  
Almost instinctively, Zonic reached up and wrapped his arms around Scourge’s upper back. He gripped the short fur almost desperately.  
  
“Don’t worry… I won’t send ya flyin’,” Scourge chuckled. He slid the hand not on Zonic’s cheek down to his hip and gave it a squeeze. Zonic arched up at his touch and gripped him tighter. “You like it rough, huh? Too bad… I’m feeling more like teasing you.”  
  
The hand on his hip moved up, leaving a trail of burning nerves along his skin. It was almost like lightning when those fingers traced his spine. He arched even higher and his voice raised with his body. Slowly, Scourge was making him lose his mind.   
  
“C’mon… just a little… there!” Scourge grunted. His cock finally smacked against that sweet spot, earning a loud moan. The second he found it, he targeted the bundle of nerves, making sure to pull back enough so he could make each thrust full and deep. He picked up the pace once he felt confident he could nail the spot. He could feel Zonic’s back straining against his hand, and he eased the cop back down to the table.  
  
“Scourge… Scourge…!” He heard his own name being breathed out like a mantra. Even if it was just because of pleasure, it felt good to have that much attention on him.  
  
Zonic felt dazed from the sensations filling him. Scourge was so big, and he was pushing all of the buttons he never could by himself. But as the minutes passed, the feeling just grew without end. Pre-cum started to drip out into his body. The more that flowed, the faster Scourge was moving inside of him. Lewd, wet slurps joined each deep thrust. Scourge’s balls bounced against his ass, echoed by a soft thump. Green hips met blue over and over, driving Zonic mad with desire. He needed more!  
  
“Nngh… hah!”  
  
Scourge’s eyes shot wide as Zonic pushed his feet down against his slick soles. A humongous jolt shot straight to his cock and his brain, like he was shocked by a real lightning bolt.  
  
“F-fuuuck!!” Scourge screamed. “Zonic!!” His vision danced with stars and flashes of light. Pleasure seemed to be bursting along every pore, making him feel even hotter. He’d never felt something so… so raw… so _intimate_ … “Ra-aah!!” Primal instincts burst from within, his hips slamming faster, harder, _deeper_.  
  
Zonic felt his body tremble and lurch the more Scourge fucked him in earnest. He tried to cry out, but all that came out was a shaky, intense squeal of bliss. Sweat dripped off of Scourge’s forehead and onto Zonic’s. The cool air from the restaurant felt almost icy on their heated skin. Zonic unconsciously pulled Scourge closer to him to bury his body in that warmth. He panted against Scourge’s neck and whined breathlessly for more.  
  
Scourge was nearly dazed from how hot and horny he felt. His body shook with pleasure and his heart sang with emotions he’d long forgotten. His cock throbbed and twitched inside of Zonic’s velvety tunnel. Zonic’s breath tickled the skin on his neck and made him shudder.  
  
Without even a thought to it, he began peppering soft kisses along Zonic’s collarbone while he rammed his prostate. Zonic’s hands ran up and down his back and he subtly arched into those skilled fingers.  
  
“You feel so good…!” Scourge gasped. Peach lips found the arch of Zonic’s neck. He wasn’t at all surprised to feel that their pulses matched, light and fluttery like a hummingbird’s wings. Zonic tilted his head to give him better access, earning a gentle lick up the side of his neck. “You taste good too…”  
  
Zonic settled for making a noise of agreement. Scourge was ravishing his body exactly as he wanted. He knew he’d be aching soon, which he’d revel in. His prostate was repeatedly abused by the criminal’s girth, the fast thrusts not giving him much of a reprieve.  
  
Scourge started pressing his muzzle a bit deeper against the warm flesh, kissing the flushed and sweaty skin and fur a bit harder. His torturous kisses soon turned into gentle sucks and nips, which he was certain would leave hickies later on. It was only when Zonic’s hands fell away from his back that he stopped his actions.   
  
“Somethin’ wrong, babe…?” he murmured, still slightly out of it. His gaze drifted to take in Zonic’s expression, which he knew would be seared into his brain. The cop was completely uninhibited, letting out shaky moans and grunts. His muzzle was as red as a cherry that was ripe for plucking. His eyes were dazed and hazy, staring up into nothingness. His forehead and quills were damp with sweat. But most of all, his mouth was curled in an open grin that spoke volumes of the pleasure he felt. Scourge felt a surge of pride in his chest. It was only a matter of time before he became undone.  
  
Unwilling to let Zonic go completely lax, he curled his toes to hold Zonic’s feet against his own. He pulled up slightly to see that Zonic’s arms had fallen out to his sides, splayed out over the table. Scourge felt a lump form in his throat. He so badly wanted to place those soft, strong hands in his own, but was that too far? They’d crossed so many levels… passion, understanding… but to hold him completely in every way…  
  
“Z-Zonic…” he found himself stammering. Anxiety and excitement chased each other around his brain until he felt dizzy. He didn’t remember moving his hands out, but he felt his fingers start to glide over those palms. His arms froze. ‘What the hell?! Why am I—?!’  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Huh…?”  
  
Scourge focused in on Zonic’s face, which was positively beaming. “G…Go… go ahead, Scourge…”  
  
The green hedgehog felt like he could cry. Zonic trusted him _so much_ … He’d be a fool to deprive them both of such a connection. He realized then that they were truly two Sonic’s who had no one to truly get them. Until now. They were one and the same, craving someone to care for them heart and soul.  
  
Any ounce of hesitation fled his mind. Peach fingers intertwined with each other and palms pressed together, and Scourge leaned down to kiss Zonic once more. He shoved his tongue deep down his mouth, practically tongue-fucking his throat. He resumed his insane pace and reveled in the squeals that his mouth absorbed. Zonic closed his eyes and just took in the euphoric feeling he was finally granted.  
  
“Nnngh!!” Zonic gasped and pulled back at a particularly hard slam. He could feel it. It was like a coil in his stomach, more intense than ever. His balls were tightening and curling up toward his body. Scourge’s cock was throbbing madly inside of him and made his own twitch. “S…Scourge…! I-I!!”  
  
“Fuuuck, Zonic!! Ah, so tight…! I’m… I’m gonna…!!”  
  
Their hips met with resounding slaps and their climax hit them like an overload. They couldn’t find the effort to voice their pleasure, screaming voicelessly in rapture. Seed burst from Zonic’s tip, some smacking him in the face while gobs landed inside his mouth. Scourge watched Zonic give himself a facial, riding out his own orgasm while gazing lovingly at the debauched hedgehog beneath him.  
  
“You… are so hot…” Scourge managed after he caught his breath.  
  
“You’re… the one… who’s hotter than hellfire, Scourge…” Zonic purred. “You’re so rugged… so fierce… you’re perfect.”  
  
 _Perfect_. He called him perfect. Something he strived for, always feeling like it was out of reach… but to this shy, loving, determined warrior of justice… he was already the image of perfection.  
  
“Oh, that’s it…” Scourge choked back tears. “Just for that, you’re getting a double dose of perfect.” With a show of strength, he flipped Zonic onto his stomach and lifted his hips up. He took a moment to savor watching his cum ooze out of the quivering pucker and trickle down blue-furred legs before slamming himself back in.  
  
“Oh, god!!” Zonic yelled. Scourge still had more?!  
  
“I’ll take that…as a compliment…” Scourge purred. “Don’t… unf… worry… I’ll make this quick for ya…”   
  
Zonic was viciously rocked back and forth by swift thrusts, the table starting to rock.   
  
“Uuuungaaa!! F-Fuck! H-How?!”  
  
“You know how…” Scourge breathed. “Don’t play dumb, you still…. got one more to go yourself… I just have the… the strength t-to do somethin’ a… bout it…”  
  
Zonic panted hoarsely. He didn’t know if he could take much more… his body was hot, his balls and cock straining… he felt weak and hazy… he could pass out in minutes…  
  
Then, he screeched at an unexpected jolt, which was coming from his foot. He looked behind him…  
  
Scourge had a devious smirk on his face, holding his ankle up to his muzzle. His wet tongue was pressed to his sole and drug along the sensitive skin.  
  
“Thought… I’d… return… the favor…” he answered in between over-stimulating licks. Zonic pressed his forehead into the table and screamed out his pleasure. It was too much! His prostate… his cock… his foot… He couldn’t!  
  
“Scourge!!” his voice came out as a screech. He came one last time, making a mess of the table, and he tightened around Scourge’s dick.  
  
“Ugnnh, Zonic!” Scourge groaned. His last shot spewed out, though not enough to add much volume to Zonic’s overfilled ass. Thick spunk poured out over his erection and flowed down to his balls. “Ahh… yeah… that’s it…”  
  
He eased himself out of Zonic’s shaking body and sat down in the booth, pulling him into his arms. They spent several minutes recovering in each other’s embrace. The soft music that filled the room was the only sound aside from their own breathing. Scourge felt like he could fall asleep right there. He felt… warm… protected… loved.  
  
‘Guess I was wrong… he does care… he really cares…’ He nuzzled Zonic’s forehead. “Thank you…” he whispered.  
  
“You’re welcome, baby… I’m… I’m glad we could do this…”  
  
\---  
  
Scourge and Zonic found themselves once again at the entrance to his cell. The cop was clad completely in his uniform, but his visor was up so he could see his face.  
  
“Guess this is ‘see ya later’ huh?” Scourge frowned. He hated having to go back… he just wanted to spend his days with Zonic… He finally had someone to appreciate him, and now they were going to be separated by a wall of metal.  
  
“For now,” Zonic admitted. “But I’ve put in a request to be the sole person responsible for you. So we can at least talk when you’re out for your hour…mmgh…” His lips were captured by Scourge’s again.  
  
“You’re too good for this place…” Scourge whispered against his lips.  
  
“I could say the same for you…” Zonic returned. He took Scourge’s hand in his. “Be good, alright? Hopefully your sentence will finish quicker… then… we can both get out of here for good. I promise…”  
  
Scourge felt a spark of hope flare in his chest, even as he walked in and the door began to close.  
  
“Good night, Scourge…”  
  
“G’night, cute stuff…”  
  
Scourge allowed himself to return to his bed, but his mind was dancing with images of blue fur, green eyes, and a loving smile that eased him into his first peaceful rest since he could remember.  



End file.
